I'll be her
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Hinata greatly admires Dawn. After finally meeting Dawn, Hinata shows her ninja techniques. But a disaster happens and Hinata has to pretend to be Dawn for a while. Will anybody discover the truth?
1. Accident

Thanks for choosing to read, I'll Be Her. The fic was inspired by a Russian song called Формалин (Formalin) by a Ukrainian band named Flёur. The english translation of the lyrics are available on the lyrics wikia.

Accident

Her sparkling sapphire locks of flawless hair, wide eyes and great figure were just few of the many qualities about Dawn. I always wanted to be a girl like her, not being afraid to stand out, and be able to own bags of confidence. She's around three years younger than me, but she's a much prettier person. She had much more freedom, whilst I had all these tough missions for perform. I was training to be the best ninja as I can, while she is trying to become a top Pokemon Coordinator.

I've been interested in these sort of contests for quite a while. I've watched quite a few of them, most of the ones had Dawn in the contests. She didn't always win, but she still had that confidence, and that bravery I had always wanted to contain. I really liked the beautiful clothes she wore. Especially the pink dress; it really compliments her figure. If I could wear clothes like that, I could be able to impress Naruto.

Staring into the mirror, the reflection of a perfectly imperfect girl. My timid personality had strong contrast to Dawn's bold behavior. In my eyes, she was perfect. Her looks could cause a competition with Sakura and Ino. All I wanted to do, was to do my best and be brave, just like Dawn.

Her eyes were always full of joy.

Sometimes, I needed some time to escape. I needed some free time to myself. Hiding from the other team gave me an opportunity to to experience a little bit of freedom. My family had a high expectations, some were just too hard for me to reach. I can't blame them if they're being disappointed in me. Neji or Hanabi would make a much better heir to the clan, instead of me – weak me. I can not promise them to be an all powerful assassin, but I will give my all to be a better person – That I can promise.

"Hey!" A voice behind me called over. I turned around and saw Dawn waving at me. Why was she waving at me? I don't really know her that well. I do hope she doesn't consider me as a stalker. A funky white hat, a slick black top and a short pink skirt. If I ever wore clothes like that, my father would be furious.

"Oh hello Dawn," I waved back in my usual high pitched voice. The timidness even lurked in my voice.

"I just wanted to say hi to you," Dawn stated sitting next to me. That was so kind of her, another thing that I admired about her, she was kind and gentle. "I've seen you in a lot of contests, but never got the chance to talk to you. So what's your name?"

"Hinata Hyuga," I smiled at her.

"Hinata's a nice name," Dawn stated. The smile was still fixed on her face.

"So tell me a bit more about yourself," she requested me. She was too nice, I couldn't say no. At the same time I was far too nervous to even say anything. I didn't really know what to say. I think Dawn could see the nerves. "No need to be nervous Hinata," Dawn assured me, "I'm not going to bite. Stuff like where are you from? Brothers and sisters. What you do and that lot? Don't be shy!"

Dawn's right, I should not be shy.

"Well, I live in the Hidden Leaf village," I replied keeping my eye contact. "I have one younger sister and I'm training to be a strong ninja."

"A ninja!" Dawn asked in shock. "That sounds so cool, so I assume you have some fighting type pokemon on your team?"

"I don't have any pokemon," I replied shaking my head. "I do usually do missions with my team for our Village," I told her.

"Sounds awesome!" she stated with enthusiasm. "What kind of thins do you do?" she asking with waves of excitement.

"Well we use our Chakra a lot," I told her calmed. I hoped to have given her an accurate description. "We use a lot of jitsus like shadow clone," I remember that one because it was the one Naruto used a lot, "and there was transform..."

"TRANSFORM!" Dawn shouted out loud, "WOW could you show the transform?"

"Sure," I replied leaping to my feet as I got myself into position. I haven't done this jutsu in a while so it might be off a bit. "Transform Jutsu!" I cried out. A puff of smoke covered me whole. As the white smoke faded, I saw I had the same clothes clothes as Dawn was wearing. Dawn stared at me in amazement. "What do you think?" I asked closing my eyes.

"That's amazing," she replied stepping closer to me, "I mean, you look exactly like me now. I wish I could do stuff like that!"

"You do?" I asked, rather surprised of her thoughts. I felt relieved that I managed to do the jutsu well, despite not learning that one in a while.

"Yes I do," Dawn clasped her hands together and begged, "could you show me another one please?"

"Sure," I stuttered forgetting to transform into my real body.

The Crystal clear lake had reflected the night sky we were under. I opened my palm so it faced the lake. My eyes glared at the gentle waves. The whirlpool formed in a rapid state lifting itself up the ground in a slow manner. Dawn continued to stare in awe. "That's so pretty," she cried out. A heart was formed from the vicious water waves I created, Dawn closer to the aqua heart still looking amazed from the site. I concentrating too hard to even speak.

The shape of the waves increased at the point where it was over the trees in height and over the lake at height. This was the point I decided to form some control of the waves, but the screaming shattered my concentration. I noticed Dawn had fallen into the whirlpool. The waves became too strong and powerful to have a sudden stop straight away. My palm rested by my side at the sound of a huge splash. The lake was huge, the splash must have woken up nearly everyone in the forest.

I didn't mean to do it, I never meant to harm Dawn. It was my fault, I should of stopped when the waves formed a heart shape. Her yellow bag had and balls had floated over to me. I didn't have any idea what to do, I panicked and grabbed the bags and the balls as quick as I could. I placed the balls in Dawn's bag.

I never actually considered being Dawn. This was all just to show her my abilities and one freak accident had ruined it. I hope Dawn isn't dead. If she died, I would feel awful. Wait, I stopped my movements, I had Byakuran, why am I not using it? When I finally used it, I saw Dawn floating on top of the lake, being confiscated by the fish. I didn't want to cause any more damage but I wanted to save her, but I froze instead.

"Hey Dawn!" a voice cried from behind me. I captured the image of a young raven haired boy staring at me.

"Where have you been Dawn?" he asked me, "we've been searching all night for you."

"Oh," I said I assumed this was one of the boys Dawn traveled with on her journey. I forgot his name, but it's either Ash or Brock, "I was just looking at the pretty lake Ash." Since he thought I was Dawn, I tried to sound like her. Although I have always believed that you should always be yourself, I didn't want Dawn's friends to worry. Hopefully Dawn will find her way back and things would be back to normal again.

"Well it's time to go to bed now." Ash yawned.

"Yes," I said in a gentle manner, "we should in a minute."

I looked into the reflection of the water and did not see the face of me, but the face of Dawn. I had her sapphire locks, I had her wide eyes and when I smiled, I had her cheery smile. I thought to myself, I've always wanted to a person like Dawn. Now, one of her closest friends has mistaken her for me, perhaps this could work; I will be Dawn.


	2. Awake

Chapter Two

I didn't get a wink of sleep. I had spent all day and night reading Dawn's dairies and playing with her pokedex. Right now I was myself, I wanted to save my chakra. I buried myself in the sleeping bag so it wasn't obvious. I had observed Dawn's personality and past very well, I think. I hope this is only temporary because if I had to do this for longer than a week, I would worry about Dawn and my clan would worry about me. If they had found me impersonating someone else, they would be furious.

I am writing in this journal, even though it feels very wrong. I feel like I have violated Dawn and disgraced my clan. If you read this Dawn, I am sorry. It was a complete accident. I did it so your friends wouldn't panic. I hope you forgive me... Dawn.

This experience is so exciting at the same time. I feel like a brand new person. All I have to do was control the chakra and act like Dawn. It's going to be a tough challenge, but I have to try it. It would be great to have such booming confidence. I should have been careful what I wished for, because I just got it.

I wanted to be like Dawn, and know I am posing as her. Posing as somebody else is something I've always disagreed with, but my instinct is telling me to go for it. I transformed to make myself look like Dawn. I felt so young and innocent being Dawn. Dancing around and not a care in the world. I feel like a little child again.

Daylight arose and Brock was up and early cooking breakfast. Reading through this journal suggests that he was an excellent cook. It's really refreshing to see a man do all the cooking for once. He does seem to be a really nice person. Piplup came to me and gave me a huge hug. I gave him or her a kiss on the forehead. I'm not exactly sure what gender piplup is, but it doesn't matter to me. Piplup is still cute and adorable.

I jumped out of the tent, yawned and slouched down.

"Morning Dawn," Brock called.

"Hello," I said back.

"Cool pajamas by the way," Brock said. He complimented my sandals, blue pants and grey jumper which was what I would usually wear around the village.

I smiled and said, "thanks Brock. What are you cooking today?"

"Just the usual rice balls with bacon," he said staring at the pan. "It would be great if Ash could help with this stew."

"Do you want me to help?" I asked. Even if Dawn didn't offer to help, it's something I do by my instinct. I feel like I should help someone, but I don't know a way to help myself.

"No thanks Dawn," Brock shouted. "This is a man's stew."

I got out of my clothes and put on a pink mini dress. I couldn't believe how short the dress up, it was way over my knees. I wouldn't be seen dead in the village wearing this. I wore tights underneath because I felt chilly. I was going to save the high heels till later; I would need plenty of practice before I walked in them.

I have a lot to learn.


	3. Task One

Chapter Three

I know that Neji is going to say if he saw me walking down in this fancy dress and glittery boots. _You're a disgrace, Hinata. These clothes are disgusting. _The words are burning in my mind as I walk alongside these strangers. I will have to tell them the truth at some point; they deserve to know the truth. It's tempting to tell the truth now.

I yawned, it was so hard to concentrate on things. Ash was waffling on about how awesome he was, whilst Brock was bragging about women. I bet he wouldn't fancy me if he saw what I look like. We're stopping at this place called Hearthrome City, it's meant to be a grand, yet pleasant place.

Piplup was holding an electric mouse's hand. I think it's name is Pikachu. I didn't ask because it might have seemed like an obvious question. I didn't see it in the dex, the data might have been in the national dex though. I didn't read all of the dex because the gadget made my eyes feel dry. We're not used to electricity and technology at home you see.

All this walking around reminded me of all the missions I faced with Kiba and Shino.

This is kinda like my own set mission. Something good will come out of this, I swear. As long as I work hard and make a good effort I can pass. If I come out, much more confident, than I have passed. If I still remain timid, I would have failed. The chances of me succeeding are 50/50, but I have to give it a shot. I have to set my own targets and achieve my own goals before I can do anything generated for me.

"You still look tired," Ash told me. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not really," I said. "Just been reflecting on things and got a little homesick."

"We'll stop as soon as we get to the nearest telephone booth," announced Brock. "You can call your mom."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Maybe we should wait until we reach Hearthrome City?"

"We don't mind waiting for you," Ash said.

"Thank you guys," I said.

**Task One  
Call Dawn's mom without any suspicion. **

As soon as the picture of the woman came onto the screen. I knew she was Dawn's mom. They looked very much alike apart from the age and hairstyle. If I could convince her mother, I should be able to convince anybody? Right?

"Good morning Dawn," she said.

"Hi Mother," I said with excitement. "I've missed you so much, and I can't believe we're talking face to face on this magical phone. Wow how technoligy has changed."

"Dawn... we've had video phones before you were born," I was told. Oh no, I think I've blown it. I've gotta keep my cool and remain relaxed. I laughed and Dawn's mother tutted. "Typical Dawn," her mother said, "you little madame. You're not going to be the world's great coordinator by being a ditz."

"I know mother," I said with a smile on my face. Looks like I thought too soon. "But I can't give up. I've got to make you proud of me."

"You already do make me proud."

Dawn is so lucky. She has so many caring friends and family around her supporting her every step of the way. Even though they are so far away, in her heart she kept them close. I could only dream of having so much affection like this from my family. So loving, unconditional and kind. If I had something like this, I wouldn't have spent my time as a child crying alone.

I enjoyed having the conversation with her mom. We had a great time talking about what Dawn's life. I couldn't believe she used to be like me too. Shy, timid and hiding in the corner. Dawn is lucky to have such an inspirational mother and it felt like she was my mother.

"It's time for me to go now," Dawn's mum said. "You take care of yourself Dawn. I love you."

"I love you too."

"You better now?" Ash asked.

"I feel much better now," I replied. "I needed that."

It was the first time someone had said 'I love you', in a long time. It wasn't directed at me, I know it was meant for Dawn but it made me feel loved and fuzzy. It was almost uplifting.

**Task One: Calling Dawn's Mom without slipping up - PASSED**


	4. Let Me Go

_Interlude: Let Me Go_

A black forest was a cruel forest. The hunger of the predator longing for prey was a haunted reminder for Dawn as the creatures trapped her. The hungry whirlpool consumed her. It spat her over to the vicious creatures of the forest, who would do anything for a bit of fun. The creatures would fight to please their hunger.

The snakes continued to slither around around Dawn's neck. Spiders crawled onto Dawn's hair as her back became scratched from the creature dragging her away. Even if she opened her eyes there was darkness. She could scream but no one would come. No one will hear her. The forest became lit with piercing red eyes.

Dawn sobbed out, "please free me."

No response.

Dawn's back burned from the piercing pains of the scratches from the heartless and cold floor. "Help me," she repeated. "Somebody! Anybody! HELP!" What did they want from her? Why were they being so cruel to her? What had just happened to her? She was too weak to fight on her own.

And Dawn was then thrown into thick white fog.


	5. Task Two

**Task Two: Interact with Dawn's pokemon**

I'm setting these individual tasks for myself. This is just in-case, Dawn doesn't come back, and I'll have to permanently take her place. I don't think anybody would miss me that much in the Hidden Leaf Village. I doubt they would want to know me now. Talking to her mother was so interesting, I would never have expected that Dawn would be clumsy. She always seemed so bright and intelligent. Maybe she was clumsy once. I've been travelling with Ash and Brock for over a week, they've not noticed this change. Not even Dawn's childhood friends, Leona and Kenny could notice the change.

There's these really strange people called Jessie and James who keep trying to steal other people's pokemon. They had a cat with them as well. They were extremely offended when I asked who they were. Jessie almost had a panic attack whilst James tried to laugh it off. Brock and Ash thought that I was joking, trying to get them off our case. I told them straight that they should be ashamed of themselves and told them to get a life. It's not something I would normally say if I was being me, Hinata. It was just something I could imagine Dawn saying. She had the courage to stand up for herself, not like me. They were part of a criminal organisation called Team Rocket I hear.

I feel sorry for them really, they don't seem to be bad guys at all. They just seem to be trying to make a living out of themselves, but they had no where else to turn to. The Team Rocket Trio always seem to be unhappy. Perhaps at some point we should invite them for a get together like we did last week.

I was greeted in the morning by Piplup who had given me breakfast in bed, served by Brock. I keep on thinking to myself, Dawn's so lucky. Not only does she have friends who support her, but also gets breakfast in bed. I had rice porridge, and it was delicious: one of the best meals I had ever had. I don't think Team Rocket ever did have this luxury treatment.

After Breakfast we made our way to Snowpoint City. We were going to meet up with the Gym leader, Candice and stay over at hers for the night. We were also going to choose what we wanted to wear for the ball in Celadon City. We were all invited to a ball in Celadon City. Dawn was invited. I'm not looking forward to this, but I've been pretending to be excited because it sounds like something Dawn would enjoy.

Candice welcomed us with open arms. She spoke good words about this ball in Celadon city and how only the best of the best were invited. I take it that Team Rocket were not invited to this party. Candice also mentioned that popular bands such as Bad Luck and The Water Flower Sisters and would be performing. I've never heard of The Water Flower Sisters, but I love Bad Luck. Bad Luck were my favourite band, even though it's not the regular music that we used to hear at The Hidden Leaf Village.

"Great taste," Candice said. Candice was shocked when I said that I loved Bad Luck. I've never seen Dawn mention the band in her diaries. Oh well, she seemed to be the type of person who loved that sort of energetic music anyway. "I had no idea you were into them. Since when did you become a fan?"

"I heard one of their songs on the radio once," I lied. "I loved it."

"So who's your partner for the ball?" Candice asked.

Oh no, Dawn never mentioned this in her diary. I don't think Ash or Brock were going to help me out either. "I haven't thought about it?" I replied, honestly.

"Didn't you say that you were hoping to go with Zoey?" Ash asked.

Zoey?

Oh Dawn's rival Zoey? The winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival and Top Coordinator? From what I've read in the diary, Dawn seems to be very close to her as if they were best friends. Dawn always seemed to be excited whenever she saw her.

"Oh yes," I said. "I forgot about it."

"You're going with a girl?" Candice asked. "That's quite a risky move... I like it."

"How could you simply forget?" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a tall girl with short red hair marching towards me. This must have been the Zoey Dawn was going to dance with. Well, I'm going to be dancing with her now. I blushed and shook it off with giggles.

"Hello Zoey."

"I don't like what you're wearing," Zoey admitted. She looked down on Flak Jacket. "It looks horrible on you."

"I like it," Ash said in my defence. "I think it's pretty cool."

"When we go to this ball, I'm going to make sure you dress smart," Zoey told me. "We're going to practise our routine soon. You want to win that prize don't you?"

"What prize?" I asked curiously.

"The cheque for $500,000," Zoey said. "As well as a trip to Unova."

"Oh my," I gasped. "That sounds like an amazing prize."

I still need to work on my task two. Even though I'm interacting with Dawn's pokemon, I still feel like I need to maintain the bond between us on her behalf. If the pokemon begin to notice that something is wrong, then the trainers will eventually end up noticing too. I'm confident I will pass the second task though, but for now I need to focus on the other tasks.

**Task Two: Interact With Dawn's Pokemon - Work in progress! I think I'm nearly there.**

**Task Three: Communicate with Dawn's friends without hassle - Pass!**

**Task Four: Win the prize at the Celadon Ball - This one will be tough, but I'm going to go for it. Dawn and Zoey seem to be very competitive.**


	6. If You Seek Hinata

**If You Seek Hinata**

Another cold morning with no trace of her whereabouts. Things had gone out of hand: they were tired of waiting for Hinata. Tsunade had gathered Team Kurenai and Neji in her office. There was something about the cold wind that suggested dangerous moments were close at hand. Hinata had been gone for two weeks, although it felt like she had been gone for months. Neji took Hinata's unexplained disappearance badly. To the point he wanted to stop his missions just to find Hinata. Kiba and Shino had been getting the rough end of the stick by Neji for days. They couldn't think of a reason why Hinata would disappear and they were beginning to suspect a potential kidnapping.

One everyone had gathered round the table, Tsunade shut the door as she observed their faces. Fear was the ultimate word to describe it. "I understand Kurenai that your team is missing one member," Tsunade said. She raised her eye brow and sat down on her chair.

"Yes," Kurenai replied. "Hinata Hyuga has been missing for two weeks. She was last seen in the village."

"Did anybody see her leave the village?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto might know," Kiba replied. "The last time I saw Hinata she told me she was going to see Naruto and then go out for a walk."

"Did she say she walked by herself or with Naruto?"

"I'm not sure," Kiba mumbled.

"Why is it taking you over two weeks to find Hinata?" Tsunade snapped. She had a feeling that they were not looking hard enough, they could have found her by now.

"I'm not sure," Kiba repeated. "We've been looking all over the village for her."

"In that case, you must find Hinata," Tsunade declared. "No matter how long it takes... dead or alive. This will be your new mission. This is a C-rank mission."

"I want to join this mission too," Neji shouted. His voice trembled and his fist banged the table.

"I have already set your team a mission," Tsunade told Neji. "Which was to bring me gracidea flowers." The disappointment on Neji's face was undeniable. Tsunade could see that everyone in the room was staring at her, as if hoping for her to change her mind. She sighed and said, "if Hinata is still missing after you've completed your mission, then you may look for her... only if you pass."

Neji lifted his chin up, but only a little bit. "You will get those flowers," Neji promised Tsunade.

"I suggest that you and your team get going," Tsunade advised. Tsunade walked up to Neji, smiled at him and tried to assure him that Hinata would be found. "I know what I'm doing Neji and we will make the whole village look for her if necessary."

"Hold on a minute!" Kiba raised his hand. Neji stopped his movements and glared at Kiba. "I have an idea. Why don't our team and Team Guy work together to find Hinata and the flowers? That way we can complete two missions at once."

"I love the idea," Shino said.

"Have it your way," Tsunade sighed. "Just bring me those flowers and find Hinata!"

They all left the room in silence. The rest of Team Guy had been waiting outside. Tenten was the first to stand up.

"What did she say?" Tenten asked.

"We must find Hinata and the gracidea flowers," Neji announced.

"Where will we find these gracidea flowers?" Kiba asked.

"In Gracidea," Tenten replied. "Guy and I have been looking up on these flowers. Gracidea is in the Sinnoh in the montains. If we can find a way to Floaroma Town, it should be easy making our journey there."

"Easy?" Lee shrieked in horror. "It's miles way."

"It would take a week to Floaroma Town by foot," Tenten assured Lee. "If we take the train, it will take four hours."

"Why would you need transport?" Kurenai asked. "I know there are some portals that can take you to Sinnoh.

"Where are these portals?" Neji asked.

"Land Of Sea," Kurenai replied. "There is a whirlpool which will take us to the river in Floaroma Town, where we will find our gracidea flowers."

"We should start going now," Neji barked as he picked up his feet and pumped up his breath. The gang had decided there was no use trying to resist Neji's determination to seek Hinata.


	7. He's Here!

He's Here!

I have Dawn's face and I have her name. My lilac sweater is still the same. I'm wearing it on top of the dress Zoey has given me. I believe that I'm doing something wrong. There are people saying hi to me, but I don't know who any of them are. They're smiling at me a little strangely. I remained polite and allowed them to kiss my hand because I think it's something Dawn would have done. What if someone notices I'm not her? What if my powers become too weak to imitate her looks and personality. I've still been wearing my own clothes, and nobody has seemed to notice. I know Dawn likes to wear girly clothes, but I didn't feel comfortable in that high pink skirt. I'd have to pretend I'm drunk or ill if they ever ask why I'm acting strange. As far as I know, I don't even think Dawn drinks. She's still so young, she must be at least three years younger than me.

This silver dress sparkles like the hair clips in my hair. It really doesn't suit me, but then again I'm not doing me, I'm Dawn for the time being. I'm a ninja, not a bride, but in this body I'm a pokemon coordinator. I gasped when I saw a man passing by wearing a black and orange suit. He had blonde hair and his eyes reminded me of someone I looked up to. When our eyes met, I froze on the spot. What's Naruto doing here? Has he come looking for me? How could they have known about the C-gear that transports you to anywhere you wish to go.

I can't wear my own clothes again until he's gone. If Naruto's here, then there's a high chance there's other people who have come with him. If Neji saw me as Dawn wearing my own clothes, he could look straight through me. I bet I didn't even have to be obvious. Oh they could never understand the damage I had done. I put Dawn's life in danger, I've got to put things right. I'm hoping that Dawn is alive. I don't know how I could live with myself if Dawn doesn't return soon. I don't want to think that I killed Dawn, but if she really is dying, I would have take all the reasonability; i's the least I could do. Deep inside I know that I have let down everybody who I've looked up to over the years.

"DAWN WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?" Ash yelled.

"They're just contact lenses," I replied. I smiled and tried to make it look like I was removing lens out of my eyes. I blinked twice and could see that I was Dawn again. I ought to be more careful. I should stop getting so worried all the time. I need to focus. I panted and placed my hand on my heart. "Don't scare me like that, Ash."

"Since when did you buy contact lenses?" Ash asked.

"A couple of weeks ago," I replied. "Just one of my shopping trips."

"With all that shopping you do it's a miracle we never run out of money!" Brock said. I couldn't believe just how naive they could both be sometimes. I think my friends would get on with Dawn's friends so well. Especially Ash and Naruto, they could be twins with their personalities. They're both strong, energetic and always do their best. If there were more people like that, I think the world would be a better place. I wish I could be more worthy. I know I can be so much stronger than how I am now. I need to prove myself that I deserve taking Dawn's place.

I felt like the world was watching me. They were watching me. Ash's outburst had given everyone a scare.

"Hello Hinata!"

The worst case scenario. I slowly turned and saw Naruto looking perplexed. He must have been looking for me. He knew it was me. He probably hates me right now. Okay Hinata, remember what I just told you, don't panic. I smiled, pretending that I didn't know Naruto. "Oh excuse me?"

"Oh sorry... I thought you were someone else!"

PHEW!

That's twice when my cover was almost blown.

"Oh it's okay," I said. "So you know Hinata?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. Of course he knew me. We were in the same class once and I dreamed about being part of the same team as him. "She's a ninja just like me. We live in the same village."

"The hidden leaf village?" I giggled and twirled around. "Hinata told me all about you. She's quite a big fan of you."

"You're the Dawn that Hinata mentioned!" Naruto confirmed.

I wish I could just tell him that it was me, but I couldn't. Not with all these people around me. "You should come and have a dance with me at some point tonight."

"You're going dancing?" Naruto pointed at me with a gigantic white smile. "Is Hinata going to be there?"

"I don't think Hinata is going to be there," I replied. I grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him towards me. "But I'm sure you'll meet some great people here." I twirled him around, expecting him to do the same to me. I giggled at him tumbling over to the floor. "The best ninja in the world can't dance?" I asked and pretended to gasp. "I'll teach you how to dance if you want to."

"You're dancing with me!" I heard Zoey scream. She kidnapped me by grabbed me around her waist and carried me around the floor.

"I'll talk to you later, Naruto!" I yelled.

"You need to stop flirting with other guys," Zoey whispered to me. "You're leaving yourself open to freaks like Naruto."

"Don't worry," I assured Zoey by throwing my arms at her. "My heart will always belong to you."

Zoey laughed and took my sweater off and tossed it at Naruto's face. There's three questions that everyone will be asking tonight. The first question will be who is Naruto? The second who is Hinata, and how does Naruto know him and how are they linked to Dawn? And finally the last question: Doesn't Dawn look breathtaking tonight?

My answer would be yes.


	8. Summary

**Task Two: ****Interact with Dawn's pokemon**

Overtime, I've been a lot better with Dawn's pokemon.

**Task Four: ****Win the prize at the Celadon Ball**

I won the prize, but I ended up winning it with Naruto instead of Zoey. Maybe if she hadn't have stormed out when I talking to some of the other guys, she could have won with me. To be honest, Zoey is a much better dancer than Naruto, but Naruto just seemed to have put his heart in it. My heart skipped a beat because Naruto gave me such kind compliments.

**Task Five: Re-read Dawn's diary **

I've grown to be more confident in myself. However, there's a chance. A very big chance that I would lose all the cofidence I worked so hard to obtain once I return to my normal life as Hinata Hyuga. Since the day at the ball where Ash freaked out because he saw my real eyes, I've been trying to be a bit more careful. With Naruto wandering around the pokemon regions I knew I had to take extra care. If I hadn't have read Dawn's diary, I would have never have been able to

**Task Six: Enjoy the trip to Unova**

I spent a lot of time with Naruto in Unova, and then I met some of Ash's friends called Cilan and Iris. They were really nice and friendly. Naruto was loud and made fun of Cilan, but we all seemed to have got along. We had problems with Jessie and James because they were trying to kidnap Dawn's piplup, but Naruto sorted them out when he knocked them all out. Well he was a ninja and they weren't He had an instant advantage.

**Task Seven: Apologize to Zoey**

I loved Unova, but it was Zoey who really wanted to go. She was really angry with me because she thought that Dawn was leaving her behind. Dawn and Zoey were in a relationship and I think I just broke them up. Sorry, I didn't mean to.

**Task Eight: Defeat Team Rocket**

We're always doing this task again and again. I'm sure that I've passed this by now. Jessie, James and Meowth always seem to want to capture Ash's Pikachu along with someone else's pokemon. They always seem to fail stealing other people's friends. I'd like to think that they're actually very nice people, because on the occasions

**Task Nine: Meet Dawn's family face to face**

Dawn's mum cried happy tears. When Dawn/me won the grand festival, she looked up to me with her eyes glistening in happy tears. She hugged me tightly and said, "I'm so proud of you. You've grown up to be a strong lady."

**Task Ten: Tell Dawn's pokemon the truth**

Dawn's piplup told me something interesting. He said that I used to be so vain and thought of myself a little bit too much, but now I had become kind and gentle. I decided then it would be the best time to tell him. Piplup didn't speak too me for a couple of weeks and I struggled at contests because of it, but we eventually got to make peace with each other and I promised Piplup I would find Dawn. The other pokemon were the same, they didn't speak to me in a while then forgave me.

**Task Eleven: Win the grandfestival for Dawn**

I found it hard to believe that I had accomplished Dawn's dream for her. All the high praise and recognition I received, I wasn't used to it.

**Task Twelve: Tell Naruto the truth**

It's been six months since I took Dawn's life. The more I see Naruto hanging about in the regions, the closer I am to telling him the truth. Today I need to complete my task twelve. I've finished all my other tasks, but I need to tell him the truth, because he's so close to it. He's been around me for months and I have a feeling that he will be leaving for Johto to meet Neji. He was assigned to help Team Guy look for me, and since they handed the flowers to Tsunade, they could dedicate their time to try and find me.

I told Dawn's gang that I wanted to have a walk on my own. They all understood, although Ash in particular seemed to have expressed concern for Dawn by his facial expression. When he finds out that I'm not Dawn, what would they think of me? It wouldn't have been the little miss perfect that they know as Dawn. It was Ash's birthday, so we all decided to trip to Mount Silver, which was located in Kanto, but not so far away from Johto. It was the most convient place for all of Ash's friends to meet up. Most of the people where those who I already met in the ball.

I kept looking behind me to see that no one else was following me. Mount Silver was too steep and fragile for humans to climb up on their own. Luckilly my ninja skills was enough to shoot up the waterfalls and climb the rocks. When I was greeted by the icy wind at the top end of the cave, I knew that I had reached the top. I didn't know why this little walk and ended up being at the top of Mount Silver. Surely Dawn must be cold just wearing a pink shirt and black vest. The hat and scarf can't have been enough.

The wind pulled dragged further away from the cave, until it dropped me on the floor. The cold sensation made me leep to my feet only for me to find the person who I was looking for. It was time to tell the truth. My jaw opened for me to speak, but froze with my words.

He stood there calmly facing my print in the show that was filled up by the blizzard.

"We need to talk," Naruto lifted his head and grinned, "Hinata..."


End file.
